1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marking method and apparatus that uses relief plate printing.
2. Prior Art
In marking devices used for, for example, semiconductor devices, a two-sided tape is adhered to a plate holder, and printing plate used for relief-plate printing is bonded to the two-sided tape by an operator using tweezers, etc.
In this case, since the operator performs the bonding visually, positional discrepancy may occur between the printing plate and the plate holder. Such a positional discrepancy is corrected in the following manner: printing is first performed, the positional discrepancy of the printing plate is checked, the printing plate is removed from the plate holder, positional correction is made, and then the printing plate is bonded back to the plate holder.
In this conventional technique, the printing plate is repeatedly re-bonded as long as the positional discrepancy of the plate exists. The correction of the positional discrepancy takes time. Thus, the bonding condition may be deteriorated. In addition, dirt may be trapped between the printing plate and the plate holder.